Circus
by AlexisBreathless
Summary: He figured nothing good would come out of this trip to the circus.


Out of all the places Kurt Hummel would possibly be in the entire world, where would he be? In New York, strutting down a runway? In France, designing to bring couture to a whole new level? One tour with a broadway company and singing his heart out?

Nope.

Kurt Hummel was currently stuck in Lima, Ohio and was at the _circus_ of all places with his step-brother and annoying sister-in-law, Rachel Berry-Hudson.

After high school, he hadn't been able to get out of Lima and was stuck there until he could get himself on his feet and out of this little town. Most of the kids from the glee club had moved away or were so busy with whatever they were doing in Lima that Kurt rarely saw anybody outside of Finn and Rachel. Even Mercedes had moved away, leaving her little White Boy to suffer with Rachel while she made it big in California.

He growled lightly when Finn and Rachel shared a loving _stupid_ kiss. They were waiting for the show to start and Kurt just wanted to stomp home but he had promised Finn that they would have a family day. Unfortunately, Kurt hadn't realized that by _family_ Rachel was also going to tag along.

The multicolored lights continuously moved around the tent, making Kurt feel like he was either about to have a seizure or on LSD. Fortunately, the lights finally all settled on one spot and the ringmaster appeared, starting the show.

After what felt like years, the show was over and Kurt was dragged down to the rings to check out the setting and talk to the ringmaster. Kurt faked enthusiasm and convinced Finn and Rachel that he'd seen something interesting and he was going to check it out. After getting a safe distance away from the disgustingly happy couple, Kurt sighed roughly. This had to be the worst day ever. He didn't notice someone in front of him until he smacked right into them.

"Oh my Gucci, I'm so sorry." He looked up and was surprised to see familiar brown eyes staring back at him.

"Kurt?"

"Puck?"

"What are you doing here?" They both blurted out. Puck answered first.

"I'm working security." He motioned to his yellow security jacket and Kurt wondered how he hadn't seen it before.

"Oh, well I'm here with Finn and Rachel." Puck scoffed.

"Well that's fun." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Anyways, uhm… How are you? I haven't seen you since graduation."

"Oh, I'm fine." He shrugged. "I've been working odd jobs to make ends meet but," he shrugged again, "whatever. What about you, Hummel?"

"Well I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, surprisingly, what happened?" Kurt blushed a bit and looked down at his shoes.

"I haven't been able to get enough money to get out of here." He looked up quickly when Puck chuckled.

"I thought that wouldn't be a problem for you but I guess we all have some money issues. Anyways, I have to get back to work so I'll call you later or something…?" Kurt smiled brightly and nodded.

"Sure thing, Puckerman."

Kurt flopped onto his bed when he finished changing into something more comfortable; it had been a very long, very Rachel filled day. After the circus Finn had dragged him to dinner with them and then Rachel had dragged them to a karaoke bar. Kurt just wanted to sleep and-

The phone was ringing.

He groaned and rolled over, grabbing his phone off the nightstand.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Hummel."_ He couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Puck."

_"Are you okay? You sound tired."_

"I've dealt with Rachel all day."

_"Right, sorry. Do you want me to let you go?"_

"No, I want to talk to you. I mean… Well I…"

_"Aw, did you miss me?"_ It was silent for a moment then Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, I kind of did." He felt himself blushing and he rubbed at his cheek as if that would make it go away.

_"Well I've missed you too. You're one of the few people I really ever cared about."_ He smiled brightly.

"Really?"

_"Yeah, I wouldn't lie about that. Anyways, I really want to see you."_

"Well you can come over now."

_"No, you're tired and-"_

"Puckerman, just come over." There was crackling that was Puck sighing and he agreed. Kurt quickly rattled off his address and some directions and hung up. Puck was coming over.

And he was in his pajamas.

Kurt couldn't help but pace around his small apartment as he waited for Puck to show up. Puck wanted to see him and, surprisingly, he _really_ wanted to see Puck. He had always liked the jock but since he was a womanizer and the straightest man on the face of the earth, Kurt figured he wouldn't bother since it would most likely only end in heartbreak.

But doesn't Puck wanting to see him say something? He shook the idea out of his mind. The former jock cared about him, yes; he had missed him, yes; he called Kurt like he said he would, yes. He was over thinking this, he had to be. There was no way Puck liked, or even possibly lo-

A knock on the door sent all thoughts out the window and Kurt ran to answer the door. Puck stood there with his usual smirk but there was an odd twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey Hummel. Wait long?" Was it obvious he had been waiting? He quickly shook his head.

"No, of course not. Why would I be waiting for you?"

"Oh, ouch." Puck chuckled and pushed Kurt gently by the shoulders into the apartment, shutting the door after himself. "You're cute when you're guilty." Kurt looked scandalized for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Name one other time you've seen me guilty of something." He challenged, crossing his arms and standing at his full height.

"When I came over for dinner and caught you and Brian eating face in your living room while your dad was busy in the kitchen." Kurt blushed as bright as a tomato; he had forgotten that night.

"His name is Blaine." He said quietly, looking down at his shoes.

"Brian, Blaine, whatever. What happened to that kid anyways?"

"He went to California."

"And he didn't take you?" Kurt looked up to see Puck's face twisted in confusion with a hint of anger sprinkled here and there. He shook his head and Puck scoffed. "Some boyfriend, huh?"

"He wasn't my boyfriend." Puck chuckled and placed himself on the crème couch that he recognized from Kurt's basement bedroom in the Hummel-Hudson household. He patted the space next to him and Kurt happily sat down. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm just going to spit it out so listen, okay?" Kurt nodded, giving Puck his full attention. "I like you. I've always liked you. When you left for Dalton I didn't know what I was going to do. Your cute little smart mouth kept me from wanting to punch Rachel's face in and when you left I felt like a terrible person for never really _apologizing_ to you for being such a bully and… and…" He looked up at Kurt. Those beautiful blue green eyes were wide with shock and his perfect pink lips were parted slightly.

"You can't… Are you… What?"

"I like you, Kurt. I… Fuck, I love you."

"I… Noah, I love you too. You were such a badass and it was, dare I say it, _sexy_ but you were such a player that I couldn't bring myself to even consider giving you a chance and, oh Noah." He couldn't stop himself as he straddled Puck's lap and claimed those _perfectly_ sweet and full lips. Puck kissed back hungrily, not believing that he had declared his feelings for and was now kissing Kurt Hummel.

Kurt _fucking_ Hummel.

"I'm so glad I went to that stupid circus."


End file.
